For Everafter
by lonksthewriter
Summary: How did Puck and Sabrina's relationships evolve after the end of The Council of Mirrors? What happened after Puck's unceremonious arrival in the first epilogue? Micheal Buckley did not provide us with these answers, so I've decided to create some myself. Spoiler Alert! Do not read before completing all nine Sisters Grimm books!
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding Crasher

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm. The wonderful world of Everafters is the sole property of Mr. Michael Buckley; I am merely playing in his sandbox for a little while.

**Chapter 1: The Wedding Crasher**

"Hello, stinky."

A scream came from the groom's side of the cathedral. The Everafters were all staring at Puck, unsure of what to do. Snow started to rise to her feet, but Billy grabbed her arm and yanked her back down. The priest had sunk to his knees, crossing himself and praying.

"Servant of the lord, give us your message!" shouted one of Bradley's uncles. Puck, who had landed beside Sabrina, looked at her in disbelief.

"They actually think I'm an angel? Sweet." He said with a smirk.

"Puck, don't you dare!" Sabrina hissed at him, but he gave her another unnerving wink and rose up until the sun through the stained glass window hit his wings, causing them to sparkle gloriously. She had to admit, he looked good. _Reall_y good.

"I hereby declare this wedding to be, uh, a very bad idea! You may all return to your regular lives but may never speak of the glorious sight you witnessed today!"

"Modest, much?" Sabrina muttered, as all of the humans rushed from the church. The Everafters tried to look scared but they mostly just looked incredulous. Veronica Grimm was staring at Puck as if she might strangle him. Bradley grabbed Sabrina's hand and yanked her aside.

"What the hell is going on, Sabrina? Who is _that_?" Sabrina coughed nervously, trying to think of how best to explain the situation. She had never told Bradley about Puck. Honestly, she hadn't spoken of him by name since he had left her eight years ago.

"Um… my ex-boyfriend?" she said, raising her eyebrows apologetically.

"_What_ is he?"

"A fairy."

"From?"

Sabrina looked at Puck, where he was greeting Basil with a hair tousle and a radiant smile, all the while glancing fervently in her direction. "Ever read Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_?"

"Once or twice."

Sabrina sighed, "Puck. He's Puck."

"The Trickster King?" Bradley said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"The one and only!" Puck had finally decided the swoop in. He took Sabrina's hand, bent, and kissed it. The very un-Puck like gesture made her heart skip a beat. "Sabrina Grimm, how perfectly lovely it is to see you. That dress is very becoming."

Sabrina yanked her hand out of his grasp, "What do you want, Puck?"

"Don't you see? I'm back! I've made my trip around the world, and now I'm back. For good." He grinned at her, but his face slowly fell as she continues to stare at him in disgust.

"You've been gone eight years, Puck. Eight. Years. And the first thing you decide to do when you return is crash my wedding? How perfectly… perfectly… PUCK of you!" She was livid. Sabrina had pined after him for years, and after she's finally moved on, after she'd finally found someone she could be happy with, he came back and expected her to fall right into his arms, just as she always had. Not this time.

"Wait. Sabrina, were you actually going to marry this doofus?" Puck said, gesturing to Bradley, who was still standing dumbfounded beside her. None of their talks about the Everafter world had prepared him for this.

"No, Puck. The three hundred dollar white dress and the church full of people were just a stunt for your enjoyment. Of course, I was going to marry him. I _am_ going to marry-"

"Sabrina?" Daphne had come up behind her. "Could we perhaps change and take this conversation somewhere else? I think the priest is going to have a heart attack."

Sabrina looked over at the priest, who was still kneeling at the front of the cathedral, rocking back and forth as he prayed, and casting frightful glances over at Puck.

"Fine." Sabrina said, and stormed off back up to the bridal suite.

"Puck," Daphne said in a commanding tone, "go see if any of the witches have some forgetfulness powder for the priest. You also may want to start thinking about how you are going to explain yourself to everyone, especially my parents." She tilted her head towards Henry and Veronica, who were both staring daggers at the fairy.

"Right, thanks for the tip," he said, and then flew off towards Bunny.

"Bradley," Daphne turned and looked at him, "I… I'm… sorry? I don't know what to tell you right now. If you want to stay, stay. If you want to go find your family, do that. Sabrina will call you. That's the best I can do right now." She looked at him apologetically. Daphne liked Bradley, all the Grimms did, but she also knew that, however angry Sabrina seemed, she had been secretly hoping for this. Sabrina loved Puck, and always had, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"It's okay, Daphne. I know you didn't plan for this. None of you did. I think I'm going to go find my parents. Have Sabrina call me." He gave her a nervous smile, and then jogged back down the isle and out of the church.

"I'm going to kill Puck," Daphne muttered under her breath as she started to go find Sabrina. Veronica tried to follow, but Daphne stopped her.

"No, Mom. I'll talk to Sabrina. You deal with all these Everafters. Send the home or give them cake or something. But leave Puck alone, for now."

Veronica nodded, "I guess that is best. Alright, I'll speak with everyone. Now, go find your sister."

Daphne gave her a weak smile, and then headed towards the bridal suite.

* * *

"The nerve!" Sabrina screamed the moment she shut the bridal suite door. How dare he crash her wedding like this! How dare he ruin her life _yet again_! How dare he show up here acting as if he had done nothing wrong! How_ dare_ he! She plopped down on the couch. It had been eight years last month. Eight years since the day he had left. Eight years since he had made the infuriatingly ambiguous statement, "I'll be back when you _are_ ready." Eight years since he had proposed.

She understood his reasoning. He had waited hundreds of years. He had grown up for her. He was ready for a change. But she had been seventeen, and about to start her senior year of high school. Her friends dealt with her strange boyfriend who was home schooled by her grandmother and often disappeared inexplicably for weeks, or sometimes months, at a time. They included him at all of the dances and sporting events, they invited him to double date, but they still whispered. And if Sabrina married him? At seventeen? Whispers would be the least of her worries. Besides, she had plans. College. Grad school. And, eventually, a husband. But not at seventeen.

She remembered the day so vividly. He had asked her to picnic with him in the woods. They had filled a basket with some sandwiches and chips, grabbed a blanket, and then headed out. They had picked a nice spot (According to Puck, it had been were they had captured Jack Pumpkinhead in The Battle for Everafters, so it held fond memories) and settled down. They had chatted, laughed, and ate, reminiscing about some of Puck's worst pranks and sweetest gestures. They had stolen quick, sweet kisses throughout the evening and then snuggled close to watch the sunset together.

"I detest sunsets," he had said, "They are much too pretty." She had laughed. "But, by that logic, I suppose I must also hate you," he had said, leaning down to kiss her. As the last splash of light began to retreat from the sky, she had stood and insisted that it was time to return to the house. They had packed up the basket, and then he had said he wanted to do one more thing before they went back. She had turned to him, and he had said, "Sabrina, I know that your trip to the future and some of the things you learned during it have kind of stressed both of us out ever since. But, as we have grown closer, I have come to believe more and more that is our fate. So, why fight it?" Then he had gotten down on one knee, pulled out a simple, elegant diamond ring, and said, "Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?" She had been flustered, taken aback. She insisted it was much too soon. They were too young. They had all the time in the world to get married, so why rush it?

"Let's wait until we are ready," she had whispered, reaching for him. "I thought we were," he had said, tears filling up in his eyes. Then he unfurled his wings and rose up into the sky. "I'll be back, Sabrina Grimm. I'll be back when you _are_ ready."

Daphne was the only one who knew exactly what had happened that day. She had told the rest of the family that he had gotten angry about something and stormed off (which happened every once in a while) and he should be back soon. But, that had been the last time she had seen Puck. Well, until today.

There was a sharp tap on the door, and then Daphne entered.

"Need some help getting out of that dress?" she asked, gently. Sabrina stood and allowed Daphne to extricate her from the dress and then help her back into the jeans and button-up she had worn to the hairdresser that morning. Daphne then sat Sabrina down in front of the vanity and began to unpin and brush out her curls.

"You okay?" Daphne asked.

"Not really, but I'll survive" Sabrina said, wiping away a lone tear that had decided to fall down her cheek.

"That was quite an entrance he made," Daphne said, looking at Sabrina closely to gage a reaction.

"Yeah," Sabrina muttered, blank faced.

"He looked good."

Sabina blushed. "Yeah, I guess he did."

Daphne put down the brush and appraised her big sister. "Now that you're back to normal, are you ready to enter the lion's den?"

Sabrina shrugged. "It's now or never." The two sisters linked arms and then headed back towards the sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2: Soap Operas

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm. The wonderful world of Everafters is the sole property of Mr. Michael Buckley; I am merely playing in his sandbox for a little while.

**Chapter 2: Soap Operas**

As Sabrina and Daphne re-entered the room, all chatter stopped as the few people left turned to look at them. Veronica was speaking to the priest (who had calmed down quite a bit). Henry and Basil were muttering at each other while sitting in one of the pews, casting furtive glances over at Puck, who was standing in a corner looking very uncomfortable. Snow, Red, and Mr. Canis were the only other Everafters that remained, and they were sitting together, not speaking, but all with looks of extreme worry upon their faces.

Sabrina froze in the doorway. "Daphne, where's Bradley?"

Daphne turned to her sister with a guilty look on her face. "He... left?"

"He left! A man he has never heard of crashes his wedding so he just _leaves_? Why? Did he say anything before he left?"

"Yeah," Daphne said, hesitantly, "He told me to tell you to, um, call him."

Sabrina was speechless. Call him? That's something you said after date that went wrong. Not a wedding.

"Call him. Right. That's exactly what I'll be doing. I'll call him and tell him that if he doesn't care enough to defend his honor in front of my idiot ex-boyfriend then I don't care to marry him." Sabrina said, stalking towards their mother.

"Sabrina!" Daphne grabbed her arm and yanked her back, "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Most girls' ex-boyfriends would not _fly_ into their ex-girlfriend's wedding and declare to be a servant of the Lord. That's got to be a little overwhelming for someone who only just found out the fairies even exist."

"I get him feeling _overwhelmed_. But leaving me in this situation? Alone? That's not really something a husband should do," Sabrina said, and then pulled her arm from Daphne's grasp and went to her mother.

"Ah, Ms. Grimm," the priest said when she approached, "I am so very sorry to hear about your grandmother. Hopefully you and Mr. Smith can reschedule for another day, yes?" Sabrina looked at her mother, confused. Granny Relda had passed away six years ago. Veronica gave her a look that clearly said, "Just go with it."

"Yes, thank you," Sabrina said, giving the priest a warm smile, "Bradley and I will have to talk about the wedding, but we will certainly let you know." Veronica then put an arm around her daughter's waist and walked her back towards the rest of the family. Sabrina caught a glance of Puck over her father's shoulder. He was staring at her, but the expression on his face was hard to read.

"Sabrina?" She turned to look at her father. "We all know that this is a difficult situation for you and, however much I want to go rip that fairy to shreds, we know that you are a grown woman and should make the decision here. So, what do you want to do?"

Sabrina took a deep, calming breath. "I need to talk to him. Alone." Her father nodded.

"I think I'm going to take him back to hotel," she said, "We can talk in that sitting room that connects Daphne's and my room. And then, I guess, later, I'm going to have to talk to Bradley."

Veronica gave her a gentle pat on the back, "One thing at a time, my dear." Daphne was still looking worried.

"Daphne, if you have something to say, you need to say it now." Sabrina said, turning to face her sister.

"It's just..." Daphne looked tentatively over at Puck, and then the words began to pour out of her. "He has done this to you so many times! For years he stormed off every single time the tiniest thing made him angry, and then he came back and you would just go right back to him. He's toyed with you so much, Sabrina! And now he's crashed your wedding!"

"What's your point?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm so tired of seeing him hurt you again and again. Bradley is a good guy, and he loves you. I just want you to be careful."

Sabrina looked at Daphne and an understanding flashed between them. They had never, and would never, stop protecting each other.

"Good luck," Daphne said. Sabrina nodded and then began to head in Puck's direction. He perked up as she approached.

"Hey," he said, smiling tentatively at her.

"Hey," she replied, "Can we talk? Somewhere else?"

"Sure," Puck said, and followed her out of the church.

* * *

The walk to the hotel and been quiet and extremely awkward. Neither knew what to say to the other, so they simply said nothing at all. When they arrived at Sabrina's hotel room, she unlocked the door and walked into the bedroom. Suddenly realizing the implications of her chosen meeting spot, she rushed past the bed and into the small sitting room next door. Finally, Sabrina turned and appraised Puck. The years had been good to him. He was a little taller than he had been when he left and he had developed some strangely wonderful toned muscles. He also dressed a fair bit better, wearing a simple blue polo and some khakis which remarkably unwrinkled and clean. Puck smiled at her. The smile, at least, was exactly as she remembered, and her insides melted a bit at the sight of it.

"So, stinky," he said, plopping down on the couch, "How've you been?"

"Fine," Sabrina stated resolutely, "In your absence, I met a truly wonderful guy who didn't storm off every time I upset him and I decided to marry him. But _someone_ screwed that up, didn't they?"

Puck looked at her incredulously. "Oh, come on Sabrina. Did you see how fast that guy ran from there today? He doesn't have the guts to be married to a Grimm."

Sabrina took a deep breath. She knew he was right. She had always known that, but Bradley was too good of an offer to refuse. He was sweet, caring, and generous, traits any normal girl would kill for in a guy. Too bad Sabrina was not a normal girl... She finally gave in to temptation and asked the questions she really cared about.

"Puck, where have you been? Why did you leave? And why did you choose now to come back?"

"Wow, Sabrina! One question at a time," he replied, smirking up at her. "Where have I been? The better question is probably where haven't I been. Greece, Spain, Norway (though it's not very pleasant there in January), Egypt, Japan, Australia. As I said earlier, I've traveled the world. I'd always wanted to, and, now that the barrier was gone, I could."

"But, Puck," Sabrina said, "Why then? The barrier had been down for five years at that point."

He smiled wistfully, "Because there was no longer a reason to stay." Sabrina stared at him, open mouthed.

"You may not understand this, Sabrina. You may never understand it. But, you broke my heart that day. I didn't understand. Why did you want to wait? Was I not good enough for you? I guess I eventually figured it out. Either way, I forgave you a long time ago."

Sabrina was speechless. This was far from what she had expected when she had walked into this room with Puck. Who was this man? Sweet and sensitive, understanding and forgiving? This was not the Puck she remembered.

"But," she managed to stammer out, "But why..."

"Now?" he said, finishing her sentence. "It's not like I was going to let you marry another man! I ran into Widow a couple of weeks ago and she told me about the wedding. We both know that our future is together!"

"Futures change, Puck."

"Not when you don't want them to." He rose and walked across the room towards where she was standing. "I was always planning to come back. I just never... did. I am sorry about missing the old lady's funeral. I didn't hear about it until about a month after she passed."

"But, Puck," Sabrina said, trying not to look too deeply into his eyes, "You didn't come back."

"I know," he said, "But I'm back now." And then he leaned in and kissed her. Sabrina knew this was wrong. Her brain was telling her to pull away, to make him leave, but the rest of her body was screaming for more. This was Puck that she knew, Puck that she loved, Puck, who had just crashed her wedding because of some selfish right he thought he had to her. Just as he began to deepen the kiss and allow his hands to creep around her waist, Sabrina put both her hands on his chest and shoved him away.

"I need you to leave. Now." She looked up at him, and he looked defeated. "I'm sorry, Puck. I just need to think things through right now. Can I... talk to you later?"

He shrugged, "Sure, Sabrina. I guess I'll see you around." Then he turned, and hurried from the room.

Sabrina's mind was running a mile a minute. Puck, Bradley. Bradley, Puck. She felt like she'd just landed in one of those stupid soap operas Daphne loved so much. Daphne. That was who she needed now. And then, as if on cue, Daphne's head poked through the door to her room.

"Is he gone?"


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimatum

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to continue; I'm just not used to people caring about my stories. While this is not the first story I've ever written, it's the first I've ever liked enough to publish, and I'm glad that my intuition was right! I honestly didn't read any post-epilogue fanfics before I started my own, so I had absolutely no idea that mine was so different. I just couldn't stop thinking about how difficult of a situation Sabrina would be in after Puck crashed the wedding, so I had to figure out how she worked through it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the rest to come.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm. The wonderful world of Everafters is the sole property of Mr. Michael Buckley; I am merely playing in his sandbox for a little while.

**Chapter 3: Ultimatum **

Daphne closed the door gently as she crept out of Sabrina's hotel room, trying not to wake her sister. Sabrina had certainly been confused after her conversation with Puck. She had ranted on and on about what a selfish prick he was and how he had ruined her life because Bradley would never marry her now and why couldn't he have just left her alone and when did he become so extraordinarily handsome. Daphne sat quietly listening up until that point, carefully planning what she was going to say in response. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Sabrina said, "I kissed him, Daphne. I kissed him."

At this, Daphne had been so dumbfounded that the only words she could get out were, "How… how was it?"

"Wonderful," Sabrina had sighed, "It felt so _right_." She then looked at Daphne nervously, waiting for a response.

"I think…" Daphne said tentatively, "I think you need some sleep. We can deal with this all tomorrow."

Sabrina was very willing to oblige this request, and they had curled up together in the large bed, just like they had when they where little girls. But, the moment she was sure that Sabrina was asleep, she snuck from the room. She had made her plan, and now there was nothing to stop her. She was going to do precisely what Sabrina would _not_ want her to do. She was going to talk to Puck.

* * *

Daphne's search for the villain of the day turned out to be much easier than she had expected. Upon stepping out of the elevator into the lobby, she saw a disgruntled figure being through out of the hotel bar with a harsh cry of, "And stay out!" The man stumbled over to a couch and plopped down.

"Oh my word," Daphne muttered, running over to him, "Puck!"

He looked up, "Yay, another person who hates me."

"I do not hate you," Daphne said, putting one hand under his arm, "Now, up you get!" He rose, but still kept his shoulders slouched over. "Let's get some food in you," she said and then dragged him out the door of the hotel.

They went to a nearby 24-hour café that was empty except for a few possibly homeless men sitting in a back corner. Daphne ordered them two waters and an extremely large basket of fries.

"Fries?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"The starch absorbs the alcohol and will help sober you up a bit, as well as prevent a hangover in the morning."

"Aw, look at you," Puck smirked, "All grown-up and preventing hangovers."

"Hardee, har, har," Daphne said, but she couldn't help but smile.

That sat in silence for a while, munching on fries, until Puck finally asked, "You probably know her best, don't you?" Daphne did not need to ask which "her" he was speaking of.

"Probably," she said, not looking at him.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"I don't think its Sabrina you need to worry about," Daphne said, still avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"She's always forgiven you, Puck, no matter how awful you were to her. Yes, this transgression was quite a bit bigger than the others, so it might take her some time. But, I can assure you that she will forgive you."

"Then who do I need to worry about?" Puck said, looking utterly confused.

"Mom, Dad, Basil, Mr. Canis, Red, and… well…" Daphne sighed and finally looked up to meet his eyes, "me."

"You? I thought you said you didn't hate me."

Daphne snorted, "I can't believe you were sober enough to remember that." But when Puck's face was looking increasingly worried, she continued. "No, I don't hate you. But can I forgive you for what you did to my sister? Honestly, I'm not sure."

"What can I do Daphne? What can I do to earn everyone's forgiveness and deserve Sabrina's?" Tears were welling up in Puck's eyes now. This heartfelt, emotional Puck was new to Daphne, and she wasn't sure she liked it. She was, however, going to use it to her advantage.

"You can fix it"

"But how could I possibly do that?" Puck said, exasperated.

"How should I know? I didn't screw up anyone's life!"

"Daphne, you don't understand," he cried, the tears now rolling down his cheeks, "I don't fix thing, I destroy them. I'm a destroyer. I have been for thousands of years and nothing can change that!"

"Fine," Daphne said, standing up, "Just know this. If you don't repair the damage you've done to my sister, you will never regain the trust of the Grimms." With that, Daphne stalked out of the restaurant.


End file.
